


There's More To A Wedding

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu doesn't want to go to another wedding alone, so his hires Kise off craigslist to be his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's More To A Wedding

“Do you want me to come as a guy or a girl?”

Kasamatsu should have known hiring Kise Ryouta as his date for the wedding was a terrible idea the moment Kise asked that question. Flustered, Yukio couldn’t speak up for a moment, opening and closing his mouth around words that just wouldn’t come out. What kind of person even asked such questions?! Well, probably the kind who could be hired off of craigslist as a wedding date, and the person willing to hire that someone shouldn’t really be judging…

“Do I want what?” he stammered finally.

Kise giggled. “Do you want-”

“No, no, I heard you,” interrupted Kasamatasu, rubbing his forehead. “It’s just a weird question to ask. If I wanted a female partner I would have just called a girl.”

“Just keeping your options open, Kasamatsu-san~” sing-songed Kise, making Yukio frown involuntarily.

He felt like he should stress that he _didn’t_ want Kise showing up as a girl under any circumstances, because that would be just awkward, although he would have probably appreciated the offer a few years ago. Currently, his family’s issue wasn’t with him being gay, but with him being a _single_ gay, so he just couldn’t show up at another wedding alone. It was a matter of pride, obviously, because Kasamatsu wasn’t a type of guy to enjoy hiring people to _pretend_ to be his dates. Ninety percent of the reason he was willing to go with a flashy guy like Kise was that he didn’t want any money, because he just liked going to weddings, and Yukio didn’t feel like he was hiring an escort that way.

The remaining ten percent was that Kise was criminally hot, judging by the pictures, so that was an added bonus of rubbing it in his family member’s faces.

He felt like a fraud, which he totally _was,_ but he was determined to go through with it. From what he could gather over the phone, Kise seemed nice and well-mannered, even if a bit obnoxious, but at least that was an assurance in itself that Yukio wouldn’t get any stupid ideas, like _liking_ the guy. No, that was going to be strictly professional, and not even a two-hour train ride together to the wedding’s destination wouldn’t change that – Kasamatsu would make sure of that.

“So, tell me about yourself, Kasamatsucchi,” prompted Kise, smiling brightly. “I call all my friends like that!” he added, laughing good-naturedly, when Yukio raised a curious eyebrow.

“We’re not friends.”

“We’re pretending to be~” shot back Kise with a sly grin. “Unless we aren’t, I can work with that. Let’s say we’ve just met last night, fell in love at first sight, and after endless hours of passionate love-making, you decided to take me to the wedding to meet your family! Do you think they’ll consider it romantic~?”

Yukio just gaped, as his face grew unbearably hot, but he eventually shook out of it. “Fine, stick with the –cchi thing, I don’t care. Just- don’t make me into a pervert in front of my family…”

Kise laughed gleefully, and proceeded to talk Kasamatsu’s ear off about his friends, interests, likes and dislikes, etc., so they wouldn’t come off as total strangers. After fifteen minutes, Yukio already knew he would probably never actually go out with Kise on more than one date. The only thing they had in common was basketball, and Kise was into things that either terrified or bored Yukio – like parties, fashion, karaoke, and socializing with girls.

“Well, my life isn’t even half as exciting,” he offered reluctantly. “I’m an accountant, that should speak for itself. I like playing the guitar, I guess...”

Kise lit up. “So we both like music!”

“Yeah, but I don’t make an idiot out of myself in public like you. I do it in my bedroom, where no one can hear me.”

“Details,” decided Kise with a laugh.

Just like Kasamatsu was determined to keep things professional, Kise seemed to be equally hell-bent to _like_ him, and Yukio imagined it couldn’t be easy. He knew how reserved he could be toward strangers, and how difficult it was to hold his attention, especially when he wasn’t interested in the topic. Kise apparently figured it out too, so he clung to the subject of basketball, and before Kasamatsu knew it, he basically shared the entire story of his high school and university life, including information about his friends.

It was slightly unnerving to be played like that, but it didn’t change the fact that their trip flew by, and Yukio didn’t freak out even once about what he was actually about to do – try and trick his family into thinking he wasn’t a sad, lonely loser. The freak-out came only at twenty minutes before their arrival at the station, but Kise distracted him rather skillfully, by unceremoniously starting to change into his suit.

“What the hell are you doing?!” screeched Kasamatsu, flushing. “Do it in the restroom!”

“Whaaaat? It’s cramped there… Come on, close your eyes if you’re uncomfortable, but you’ll be seriously missing out, Kasamatsucchi~”

Well, Yukio definitely didn’t want to miss out, as it turned out, because his eyes simply refused to close as soon as Kise took off his t-shirt. _Mesmerizing,_ was the word he would use if he still had any strength in him to speak, or if he could even open his mouth without the possibility of actually drooling all over himself. If Kise realized he was staring, he didn’t let on, completely focused on buttoning his dress shirt, and Yukio was beyond grateful, but he soon dug his own grave by letting out an embarrassing whimper when Kise dropped his pants, because he suddenly wanted to spend the rest of his natural life between those thighs.

“You okay?” prompted Kise innocently. “You’re not changing? We’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Forty seconds and one bruise on his knee later, Yukio discovered that Kise was right – the restroom was really fucking cramped.

* * *

 

As soon as the actual thing started, Kasamatsu wished he was back on the train. It wasn’t even half as tragic as it would be if he showed up alone, but the shocked and suspicious stares were still hard to ignore. At least they weren’t uncomfortable with Kise being a guy, but with him being out of Yukio’s league, and Yukio definitely couldn’t blame them for that, seeing as he was more than a little self-conscious about that himself.

Considering that the bride was the daughter of his father’s sister, he had no idea how he ended up seated next to his maternal grandmother’s nearly deaf sister-in-law and a bunch of aunts and second cousins he’s seen exactly two times in the last ten years, but he supposed it had its advantages, as he wouldn’t have to pretend _too_ hard. Kise has already charmed everyone at their table before the appetizers were served, with the exception of  the aforementioned elderly lady, who was focused solely on Kasamatsu.

“Why did you come alone again?” she demanded loudly. “You’re a handsome boy, why don’t you have a girlfriend?”

One of his cousins leant in, and offered the explanation very conspicuously. “No, no, Nana! He’s with this blond! That’s the gay one! He doesn’t _like_ girls!”

The matron gaped for a moment, before shaking her head in disappointment. “Damn hipsters...”

Given the level of humiliation Yukio experienced in that moment, he didn’t expect things to get any worse, so that was some consolation at least, and for a while, everything was going pretty smoothly. Kise was on his best behavior, appearing to enjoy Kasamatsu’s company immensely, and he would life if he said he wasn’t having _any_ fun – especially when Kise started unflatteringly commenting on certain dresses.

People came and went, sitting down for a chat with Yukio, and ending up fawning over Kise, who did a very good job of acting like he knew and _liked_ him. Even his mom came by, and while she was mildly surprised with her son’s date, she was soon completely enamored, giving him a not-so-secret thumbs-up before she left; his dad offered Kise an even less secret “I’m watching you” sign from the distance.

Kasamatsu could actually spend the entire reception like that, but they were suddenly the only ones left at the table, not counting the sleeping grandma, and Kise started fidgeting. It took Yukio a moment to realize that no one was abducted by aliens, but actually out there, having fun dancing, and he reacted immediately.

“I don’t dance,” he snapped, blushing involuntarily. “You don’t have to sit with me. Half of my family will kill for a dance with you, so knock yourself out.”

Kise pouted. “But that would be ungentlemanly, I came with _you._ How about a slow dance?”

Kasamatsu spluttered in protest, because that was even worse than regular dancing – simpler and less mortifying, yes, but there was touching and _pressing_ involved that he preferred to avoid. Apparently, he wasn’t watching his liquor as well as he thought, because his mind instantly started to wander, and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom, lest Kise caught on. He needed to splash his face with cold water, or even soak his entire stupid drunk head, because Kise was charming his way into it, and it couldn’t result in anything good, considering he was just hired company.

“Pretending?!” he heard a female voice on his way into the bathroom, freezing in his spot, as air left his lungs. “No way! How can you say this?”

“Think about it! Yukio-kun is an _accountant!_ There’s no way he’d meet someone as dashing as Kise-kun, let alone date him! I’m telling you, something’s not right!”

Now, Kasamatsu was a type of guy to barge into the ladies room without any qualms, and pick up the fight, even if the sole fact that those were _women_ he would be dealing with diminished his chances of victory by half. But at that moment, all he could do was to turn around in shame, because they were _right,_ and he was an idiot for thinking no one would notice. And as if he hasn’t been humiliated enough, he bumped into Kise on his way out.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he seethed, dragging Kise back to their table.

Kise scowled, oddly serious. “Just wanted  to check if you were alright, Kasamatsucchi…”

“Stop it,” hissed Yukio. “We’re not fooling anyone, or haven’t you just heard?”

“They’re just jealous...” muttered Kise, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kasamatsu scoffed. “Yeah! You don’t say! Who wouldn’t be! But they’re not wrong either!”

“They are,” objected Kise, stopping abruptly. “They’re wrong. What does it matter how we met? You didn’t _hire_ me to do anything! We _are_ on a date now, and I’m enjoying myself! Well, I would probably enjoy myself more if you graciously agreed to _dance_ with me bu-”

Sucker-punching Kise was somewhat an involuntary reaction, a sort of defense mechanism, something he did out of embarrassment caused by Kise’s words, but they could both pretend it was to cut shot that stupid dance request. Kise wailed theatrically, rubbing his ribs, and complained about undeserved abuse until Yukio agreed to _one_ dance, which he did only because he couldn’t stand the whining anymore, not because he was grateful to Kise for his unconditional kindness.

Unsurprisingly, Kise was a great dancer, and it was a miracle Kasamatasu even _noticed_ that, considering that his partner didn’t leave any room for Jesus between them, or any other god, for that matter. He knew Kise was doing it to show off, to save Yukio’s reputation, and cut short the rumors, and there was no way he actually _wanted_ to awkwardly sway with someone so stiff and uncoordinated like him. Kasamatsu decided to ignore it for the time being, and rested his head on Kise’s shoulder, just enjoying the moment, and the envious glares some women occasionally sent him.

* * *

 

The rest of the party was rather uneventful, save for one of his aunts drunkenly hitting on Kise at some point (which resulted in him clinging to Yukio for dear life, spewing poetics about their indestructible love that could not be tainted, which in turn got him a punch in his overdramatic head), and that one time when the groom decided to drunkenly _fight_ Kise for being the best-looking guy at _his_ wedding. Oh, and that time when Kise monopolized the microphone for almost half an hour, drunkenly singing all by himself, until the bride threw her shoe at him.

At least that performance warmed his dad’s heart, and he tentatively joined the ranks of Kise’s fans, alongside his wife; even the twins didn’t try to drown Kise in a fountain even once, and that was saying something. Fine, so the rest of the party wasn’t uneventful at all, and his plus one was certainly going to leave an impression, but Kasamatsu had a hard time admitting he actually had fun at a _wedding,_ since he always hated them.

Apparently, with the right company to fend off uncomfortable questions about your love life, and basically nag you into enjoying yourself, they weren’t so bad, and he surprised himself with actually considering staying in the hotel instead of taking the night train back home – he got too caught up in the make-believe, and forgot that Kise has agreed to be his date only for the first day of the reception.

“We could have stayed,” muttered Kise sleepily. “I could have… rescheduled… my plans…”

Kasamatsu snorted. “That’s adorable. You’re gonna have to do it anyway, I can almost feel your hangover already.”

“Rude! I’m a professional! I could do it in my sleep!”

Yukio swallowed, suddenly realizing that Kise was probably talking about another “date” of some sort, which was a harsh reminder of the real nature of their temporary relationship. He was kind of angry at himself for doing the one thing he vowed not to do – becoming fond of a stranger he would probably never see again. Mentally slapping his cheeks to get his composure back, he forced a teasing grin on his face, and nudged Kise with his foot.

“Did they want you to come as a guy or a girl?”

Kise let out an offended gasp, which looked hilarious with his eyes still closed. “I have a shoot tomorrow… No one organizes weddings on a Sunday… I like weddings… so much… This one was fun… Did you have fun, Kasamatsucchi?”

“Who organizes photo shoots on Sundays?”

“Evil Kurokocchi…” mumbled Kise, finally opening his bleary eyes, and fixing them on Kasamatsu. “Don’t change the subject~”

Yukio blushed, dropping his eyes. “Yeah, I had fun. Thanks for that.”

“My pleasure~ Except for the time when you kicked me and didn’t kiss it better~”

Kasamatsu nearly choked on his spit, because seeing Kise flirt with elderly ladies in ugly dresses all night was one thing, but being on the receiving end of that when they were alone in a confined space was another. Fighting of a blush, he clicked his tongue, and ostentatiously crunched his knuckles, hide his embarrassment with the threat of violence.

“That was for torturing us with your signing, and there’s more where that came from. For someone who loves karaoke you sure don’t have the right voice for it.”

Kise giggled, swatting at Yukio’s hands before they could land a punch that wasn’t coming. “Shut up, Kasamatsucchi, I’m a diva!”

“Go to sleep, idiot,” muttered Yukio, shaking his head to hide his grin. “I’ll wake you up.”

Kise only nodded sleepily, and rested his head on his bag, instantly falling asleep. Kasamatsu wasn’t even tired, used to countless sleepless nights spent crunching numbers, and he faced the window, determined not to be that creep who watched other people sleep. When Kise let out the first light snore, Yukio couldn’t help but smile, oddly satisfied that even he wasn’t absolutely perfect.

When he woke him up, Kise was like a newborn man, and Kasamatsu felt like punching him for that, because _his_ naps always only resulted in being even more tired than before. They stepped off on their station, and Yukio realized he had no idea how their parting was supposed to go, so he awkwardly waited for Kise to get on with it, since he was obviously more used to these situations that him, but Kise was just kept smiling at him stupidly, rocking on his feet.

“So, um,” blurted out Kasamatsu eventually. “Thanks, I guess, and… take care?”

Kise hummed, that dreamy smile still plastered to his face, and suddenly leaned in, unceremoniously kissing him on the mouth. Yukio kind of half-expected Kise to do that for show during the reception, where everyone could see them, but now that they were alone at a deserted station, it didn’t really make sense, and he was too stunned to flinch back, or push him away. It lasted less than five seconds, anyway, so there was no time for a violent reaction – not to mention that it was the last thing Kasamatsu wanted to do.

“I have your number, Kasamatsucchi~”

With that promise, because that’s how it sounded to Yukio, Kise turned around, and goddamn _skipped_ in the opposite direction, leaving him shocked, strangely sober, and maybe a little bit in love.


End file.
